Corrupted! AU
The Corrupted!AU is an Alternate Universe in which, dragons become corrupted and wicked, wretched creatures with surreal/bizarre looks and usually, animalistic behaviour. The story begins with a sickness, which at first, melted a dragon's appearance and made their mind go slowly insane. The illness spread, and the ones who rule the world are the creators of this. Nobody can save the world, everyone is born corrupted now. Everyone has been corrupted. Everyone is dead, in a way. Hope is all lost. Beware, this is only for the AU. The OFFICIAL page is going to be born soon. Story Two scientists started an experiment together, wishing to become strong, and powerful. It was an inky, dark substance. They kept it in a glass container. While they worked on a way to make the substance not dangerous for their organic matter-based bodies, as they had seen the monstruosity that it made to the animals they tested it on, one of them accidentally knocked over the glass container; breaking it. The liquid spilled on the floor... And on the scientist pair. They screamed in agony, shrieked in fear, as their bodies morphed into monsters and there was no escape of the prison of their new bodies. At first, their bodies where half melted with their monster appearance, and could talk normally.. Then, two days later, they morphed more into monsters, and lost the ability to talk fluidly, as their voice cracked and broke into growls and unintelligible snarls and gibberish.. Few days later, they lost their own little sanity they had left. Their bodies no longer resembled dragons; Everything they could do is hopelessly SCREAM. Soon, they thought... Of spreading their influence, as alone, they were hopeless. And the illness spread (Will make this a story..) Also, when a dragon becomes one with the hive, no, they can't, in any way, revive any memory. You do not have to make your character in the AU necessarily a living character. Hierarchy From highest to lowest (If one says Adoptable it means you can 'adopt' one of the characters in the rank so you roleplay them. Allowed means you can make a character in the rank) The Mind: The very mind of the 'hive' and controls, and sees it all. Immortal The King (yeh thats his name) The Heart: The very heart of the 'hive' though, this one can't see or control as much as The Mind. Immortal The Queen The Necromancer: The one who has most knowledge of healing that anyone else. Can raise the dead in extreme cases. Immortal Plantera (Adoptable) The Eyes: Mainly relatives of The Mind and The Heart when they were still alive. Immortal The Twins, Moonlord, Eye that Sees It All, Bleeding Moon. (Adoptable) The Claws: Bodyguards of The Mind. Immortal The Greater Kindergarten Monsters (Black Greater North Monster, Snow Greater South Monster,) (Closed) The Fangs: Relatives of The Claws, The Lesser Kindergarten Monsters (Spotted Lesser Monster, Purple Striped Lesser Monster, Red Striped Lesser Monster, Green Striped Lesser Monster, Cobbled Lesser Monster) (Adoptable) Kindergarteners: The ones who have knowledge of raising us. The ones who bring to life. No, they don't have to be females. Technically, everyone in the group is genderless, and non-binary, but have their own preffered pronouns. Everyone is pretty much created like gems in Steven Universe. (Allowed) Dwellers: Mainly normal citizens. Some can have their own jobs though, don't go too far when it comes to jobs, as Dwellers are the most stupid ones to exist here. (Allowed) Form: Name: Rank: Personality and Description: Image: Category:AUs Category:Supernatural